


Formal Dining

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bucky calls Tony 'Sir', Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, First Time, Formalwear, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Sub Bucky Barnes, Suit Kink, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony discovers that Bucky gets off on him acting the part of the rich asshole billionaire. It turns into a Thing™.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 17
Kudos: 371





	Formal Dining

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I just love sub!Bucky. I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 14: Formal Wear

Tony has Bucky panting on the couch seconds after they get back to the penthouse.

Bucky arches beautifully into his touch and Tony feels drunk on more than the wine when he trails his fingers under Bucky's shirt and watches his hips twitch.

“You're –“ he starts but Bucky cuts him off with a kiss, pulling Tony further on top of him until he has no choice but to straddle his waist. Not that he's complaining.

Tony runs his hands through Bucky's hair as he sinks into the warmth of Bucky's mouth, moaning when Bucky opens oh so sweetly for him. He has spent hours imagining this since their first date, but none of his fantasies could ever live up to having Bucky under him, hot and alive and already hard, Jesus.

He's tugging Bucky's shirt open before he even thinks about it, just wanting to feel him, to be closer. Bucky moans for Tony's hands on him, twisting out of his sleeves as Tony pulls the maroon dress shirt over Bucky's head, too impatient for buttons. He revels in the miles of skin he reveals, shuffling back and leaning down to lick at Bucky's abs, making him squirm under his tongue.

“You – fuck,” Bucky groans, apparently losing his train of thought as Tony slips down even further to mouth at Bucky's cock through his pants. “Oh fuck!”

“Is this okay?” Tony asks and Bucky nods frantically, making Tony smile as he pulls Bucky's belt open to get him out of his pants. Bucky kicks them off as soon as Tony has pulled them halfway down his legs and Tony is just reaching for his tie when Bucky suddenly sits up and grabs his hands, stopping him mid-movement.

“Can you – uh.” Bucky swallows. “Could you leave it on?”

Tony smirks wickedly. “Ohoho. You want to mess me up? Rumple my suit? Go ahead.”

To Tony's absolute delight Bucky flushes all the way down to his neck. But rather than grab Tony around the waist, throw him down on the couch and ravage him like Tony has almost expected, he averts his eyes and clears his throat. Tony is only confused for a second before it clicks, the realization sending a bolt of heat down his spine.

“You _don't_ want to mess me up.” Even he can hear the hunger in his voice, watching as a shiver travels through Bucky's chest. “You want me to wear this the entire time, don't you?”

Bucky's eyes meet his and for a second he looks so vulnerable that Tony almost wants to hug him. He suspects that's not what Bucky wants though.

“Do you want to be naked for me?” Tony rumbles and Bucky sucks in a sharp breath when Tony tugs at the briefs Bucky is still wearing, the only barrier between them. “Let me look at you?”

Bucky nods and the non-verbal response is another clue as Tony sits back on his heels, putting some distance between them.

“Take them off for me.”

Bucky follows his demand with shaking fingers, all but ripping them off in his haste, and Tony has to swallow back a moan when he sees Bucky's cock, already flushed a deep red at the head, so long and thick that Tony sings a quick 'Happy Birthday to me' in his head.

“Come here.”

Bucky hesitates, probably not quite sure where Tony wants him, so Tony helps him along, tugging him over until Bucky is straddling his lap, his cock leaking precome between them. Bucky's breathing is harsh and fast and Tony loves the way he's looking at him, like he's pleading with his eyes. Fuck.

“You're incredible,” Tony mumbles quietly, but Bucky must've heard him because his eyes go dark with want and something like relief and Tony wants to _devour_ him.

He gets his hand on Bucky's cock and strokes slowly up and down, barely applying any pressure, but Bucky reacts beautifully, throwing his head back as his mouth drops open. His hips quiver under Tony's touch and Tony wants to keep him like this for _hours_ , give him whatever he wants –

Maybe next time.

“I'm gonna take you apart,” he says in a low voice and Bucky gasps when Tony tightens his grip ever so slightly. “I want you to come just like this. Fuck my hand. Come all over my suit.” Bucky moans, his cock jumping in Tony's hand, and Tony smirks. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Bucky gives Tony a downright desperate look, waiting for Tony's nod before he carefully pushes his cock through Tony's fist, his eyes falling shut on the upstroke. Tony hums.

“Go on. Fuck it.”

Bucky shudders head to toe before he puts his hands on the couch either side of Tony's head and really goes to town, gasping out tiny moans as he fucks Tony's fist so hard that Tony can't resist squeezing down to make it even tighter. He delights in the groan he gets for his efforts.

When it looks like Bucky is about to come Tony decides to take a gamble and says “Try not to get the tie, it was expensive.”

Bucky comes like a shot, groaning like he's in pain as he twitches through the aftershocks before he sinks to his knees and sucks Tony off like he's got something to prove, his hand fisted in Tony's thousand-dollar slacks.

That's how it starts.

Tony comes in and lets the door fall shut behind him, sighing as he loosens his tie. He's halfway into the kitchen before he even spares a glance at the couch, humming dismissively.

“Put down a towel if you're going to do that.”

He goes to get himself a glass of wine before he steps back into the living room and sits down in his armchair, crossing his legs as he sips on his drink. His tablet is lying on the couch table so he picks it up, idly flipping through his recent projects.

“So,” Tony says without looking up from his work. “You've decided to barge in on my evening?”

He can hear Bucky's breathing hitch before there's the distinct sound of him shuffling on the leather couch. Tony knows from experience that it's because he's already hard.

“Yes, Sir. I'm sorry.”

Tony hums, taking a sip of his wine before he puts down the glass and spreads his legs, keeping his tablet in his lap. “And what makes you think that I have time to waste on you? I charge five digits per hour.”

Bucky sucks in a breath. “I know, Sir, but please –“

“If you're going to come into my tower like this,” Tony cuts in, finally looking at Bucky. “You better make it worth my time.”

Bucky nods frantically and Tony notes just how flushed his cock is in his hand where he's stroking himself slowly, just like Tony has asked him to do earlier that day. Judging by the amount of precome already on the towel between his legs he's been at it for a while.

“So?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow and Bucky reacts immediately, getting off the couch so he can crawl over to Tony, coming to a stop right between his thighs. He reaches for Tony's belt but Tony stops him with a sharp click of his tongue. “What do we say?”

“May I please suck your cock, Sir?” Bucky asks without missing a beat, looking up at Tony through his eyelashes, and Tony smirks, running his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky closes his eyes and leans into the touch like he's starving for it. Tony is hard enough to pound nails.

“You may,” he says hoarsely and Bucky wastes no time to open his belt, tugging on it until Tony barks “Careful. That costs more than your entire rent.”

A visible shiver runs down Bucky's spine as he slows down and carefully removes the belt so he can get at the fly of Tony's slacks, pulling down the zipper almost reverently. Tony has decided to forego underwear this morning, so there's nothing keeping his cock from poking out through the gap, pushing up into Bucky's hands. Bucky's eyes darken at the sight as he reaches in and gently pulls Tony's cock the rest of the way out until only his balls are still tucked away in the fabric.

There's precome at the tip and Tony gives Bucky a sharp look. “If you let that drip on my pants I swear to god –“

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before Bucky licks it off, touching just the tip of his tongue to Tony's cock head and swirling it around. Tony grunts, taking a firm hold of Bucky's hair to pull him closer when Bucky doesn't move from his spot.

“I told you to suck my cock, not lick it. Stop stalling.”

Bucky moans, his eyes rolling back into his head when Tony tugs him forward until Bucky's mouth is wrapped around his head, slipping steadily down. He can't suppress a quiet sigh of pleasure when he feels Bucky swallow around him to get him all the way down until he's nestled snugly in his throat. Tony holds him there for a good few seconds before he lets him pull back, Bucky's eyes already a little hazy as he sucks in a harsh breath.

“You can go longer than that, can't you?” Tony asks, trying to keep the heat out of his bored tone, and Bucky nods, going down without Tony's urging this time. His throat contracts around Tony as he pulls him in and Tony muffles a moan with his hand, closing his eyes for a second to pull himself together as Bucky's lips flutter around the base of his cock. It's unfair how good he is at that.

Bucky holds his position for at least a minute before he slides back, not letting Tony slip out of his mouth as he takes quick, desperate breaths through his nose. Tony pats him on the head and Bucky's eyes snap up to meet his, so filled with heat that Tony reflexively tightens his grip just to see him squirm.

“Keep that up,” Tony says roughly, picking up his tablet that has been pushed to the side by Bucky's earlier ministrations. “I have work to do. If you get come on my carpet I'll kick you out.”

Bucky grunts his assent and Tony holds up the tablet just low enough that he can still see Bucky whenever he comes up for air. He's just pushing buttons at random but he keeps his face blank and disinterested as Bucky sucks his cock like a goddamn hoover. Tony has to grit his teeth to keep in a moan. Fuck, he loves Bucky's mouth.

Tony shifts his hips and Bucky follows his movements seamlessly, letting Tony slide down into his throat again and again until Tony can feel his cock start to throb, bobbing whenever Bucky pulls off all the way to get air. He's getting close and Bucky obviously knows because he doubles his efforts, sliding up and down Tony's cock so fast that it feels like one continuous movement, coiling the heat in his stomach tighter and tighter.

Tony has long since stopped looking at his tablet, one of his hands clawing at the armchair for purchase as he fights to keep up something resembling a calm facade. Bucky is sucking him so hard it feels like he's trying to pull the orgasm out of him by force and Tony can feel the tension in his balls, drawing them up as he gets ready to –

“Stop,” Tony barks and Bucky pulls off him in a flash, so fast that he has to catch himself with his hands on the floor, swaying and panting like he's just run a marathon. Bucky's cock is so hard and flushed it almost looks painful and Tony has to swallow down a moan at the sight, closing his eyes for a second to regain control over the situation.

“Please, Sir,” Bucky begs and Tony grabs his hair to pull him closer until Bucky's mouth is just barely rubbing against his cock. Bucky immediately tries to suck him in but Tony pulls him back sharply, prompting a needy whine.

“Lick it,” Tony says roughly and Bucky's eyes roll up to meet his as he sticks out his tongue, letting just the tip of it slide over Tony's glans. Tony holds his hips carefully still, watching as Bucky tongues at his head like he's hungry for it, his eyes filled with frustrated need. “Think you deserve my come yet?”

Bucky groans. “Please, Sir, I've been so good –“

“Have you?” Tony pulls him up by his hair until Bucky is almost at eye level, the unspoken plea on his face making his cock throb. “That's for me to decide, isn't it?”

“Please,” Bucky gasps, his whole body jerking when Tony moves his foot forward to tap his shined shoe against Bucky's cock. “Oh fuck, what do you want me to do, Sir? I'll do anything, _please_ –“

“Anything?” Tony asks and Bucky nods frantically. “Who says I want anything from you?”

“Please,” Bucky whines. “I don't – don't deserve it, but please –“

“You want to come, don't you?” Tony asks roughly and Bucky's breathing catches as he looks up at him.

“Want you to come,” Bucky says. “In my mouth. Please.”

Fuck.

“You better swallow it all,” Tony hisses as he shoves Bucky back down on his cock, hips jerking forward when Buck starts sucking right away. “Fuck. You better – if you don't catch it all, I'm gonna –“

Bucky moans around him and Tony throws his head back, gripping Bucky's hair tightly as he comes with a shout, pumping more and more come right into Bucky's throat. He can hear the wet sound of Bucky swallowing everything and it sends tingles of heat to the tip of his cock, prolonging his orgasm for a few precious moments before he drops back to earth, pulling Bucky off him before he becomes too sensitive.

Buck is panting so hard he almost sounds like he's choking and Tony can see how tightly his fists are clenched on his knees, his cock hard and heavy between his legs.

Tony moves his foot until his shoe is pressed along the length of Bucky's cock and Bucky's eyes snap up to his, almost wild with need.

“Sir –“

“You can come on them,” Tony says and Bucky's eyes widen as he trembles. “I can afford it. Ruin them.”

Bucky's eyes close, his mouth drops open and he comes, just like that. He's silent at first but when Tony brings up his other shoe and squeezes Bucky's cock in between he shouts, eyes opening wide as they both watch his come drip all over the expensive leather. Bucky jolts and lets out a whine through gritted teeth, spurting another line of come before he's finally done, the tension seeping out of him all at once as he slumps forward into Tony's lap.

Tony gently runs his hands through his hair while they both catch their breaths. Eventually he finds the strength to pull Bucky to his feet and onto his lap, feeling a bone-deep satisfaction when Bucky readily sinks into his hold, sighing contentedly as Tony rubs his bare back with broad strokes.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” he murmurs and Bucky hums, snuggling closer so he can press his face into the crook of Tony's neck.

“S'good.”

Tony squeezes him, his heart swelling when Bucky giggles under his breath. “I'm glad.”

They sit in the chair for a long time before Tony gets them up, shuffles them into the bathroom and steps under the shower. He washes Bucky's hair as gently as he can, rubbing him down with his softest towel when he's done. They fall into bed in a tired and sated heap, Tony on his back with Bucky cradled against his chest, counting Bucky's steadily slowing heartbeats as he falls asleep.

“You deserve everything,” Tony whispers in his ear, holding him tightly while Bucky floats. “Everything.”


End file.
